Inkjet printers are printers that traditionally sweep a carriage back and forth across the media as printheads mounted M the carriage deposited printing fluids onto the media. The media is advanced after each swath of the image is printed onto the media. After all the swaths are printed the media is ejected from the printer. Printing fluid is any fluid deposited onto media to create an image, for example a pre-conditioner, gloss, a curing agent, colored inks, grey ink, black ink, metallic ink and the like.
Newer inkjet printers have a page wide array (PWA) of printheads that stretch across the full width of the media. The media is moved underneath the stationary printheads while the printheads deposit printing fluids across the full width of the media.